I'm Thankful
by LadyLuck282
Summary: Beckett comes over to Castle's for thanksgiving dinner. Pure Caskett fluff. Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.


**Hey guys! Here's a little one-shot that I put together last night. Originally, there was a beginning in the precint, where Beckett was working and Castle invited her to dinner because her father was out of town until Friday night. However, this story got a little too long, and I wanted it to say a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

* * *

><p>Beckett arrived at Castle's apartment at seven o'clock sharp. At least, that's what she would say if you asked her. In truth she arrived several minutes early, even with the crazy New York Thanksgiving traffic, because she had nothing better to do. Even if she had she wouldn't have cared.<p>

"Detective Beckett!" Castle greeted her with a smile and waved her warmly into the apartment, once she decided it was safe to come up without seeming too early. "Glad to see you could make it," He continued.

"Yea, well," She shrugged, "Didn't feel like take-out today."

He clearly saw through her flimsy excuse, "Well, we have plenty of non-take-out options for you."

"Kate! Welcome," Said Martha warmly, making her usual dramatic entrance from the stairs, "Richard was worried that you wouldn't show up."

"No, Mother, _you _were worried she wasn't going to show up."

"Oh," Martha waved it off nonchalantly, "Either way, we're glad you could make it."

Just then, Alexis called from up stairs, "Is Beckett here?"

Castle smiled crookedly at Kate, "We don't usually have guests for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, well I hope I'm not intruding," Beckett replied.

"Not at all," Castle insisted, "Really, you're welcome here anytime."

Alexis raced down the steps to stand between her father and grandmother, in front of Beckett.

"We weren't sure if you were coming," She explained.

"So I've been told."

Castle smiled, "Dinner is just about ready. Come sit down."

The four made their way to the dining room, and Castle went to get the turkey from the oven.

"Richard was really looking forward to this, you know," Martha leaned in and spoke quietly to Kate, "You mean a lot to him."

"Not gossiping about me, are you?" Castle set the turkey down on the table, which was already set with plates of stuffing, candied yams, green-beans, mashed potatoes, and gravy, and took his seat.

"Oh," Martha waved it off again, but glanced meaningfully at Beckett.

Kate smiled, "Just wondering how over-cooked your turkey is going to be."

"What makes you think it won't be under-cooked?" He asked.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out."

"Wait! We have to say thanks!" He looked around the table, and each of them extended their hands to the ones next to them and closed their eyes. Kate hesitated, but took Castle's and Martha's hands, and closed her eyes as well.

Castle continued, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Alexis offered. "I'm thankful for having such a great dad to cook all this wonderful food, and be there for me whenever I need him. I'm thankful for Gram, for my friends, and for getting to be here with you all tonight. And I'm thankful that Detective Beckett got here safely."

Martha, as she was next in the circle, spoke next, "Well. I'm thankful for having such a wonderful son and grand-daughter, and getting to spend all my time here with them instead of somewhere else. I'm thankful that I've finally gotten on my feet as a businesswoman and for all of Richard's help and encouragement in the process."

Martha squeezed Beckett's hand a little as though to signify that it was her turn next.

She hesitated, "I'm thankful for all of you welcoming me into your home tonight and for getting to spend this time with you," She felt Castle lace his fingers tighter through hers, and worried that if she spoke again he would hear the tears of emotion that were welling behind her closed eyelids. She inhaled shakily to calm herself, and continued, "I'm thankful for my father, even though he couldn't be here tonight, and for my mother..." She trailed off, but took another breath, "I'm thankful for having such great friends to take care of me and such a wonderful partner," She stopped herself here with an air of finality, knowing that she couldn't go on without letting too much of herself go.

Castle sensed this and began, "I'm thankful for having such a wonderful daughter, and such a wonderful mother. I'm thankful that I can take care of them, even if they don't think they need my help. I'm thankful for the mayor making the decision to let me shadow Beckett, and I'm thankful for having such a great friends and such a great partner, too. I'm thankful that I get to share this night with the three women that I love more than anything else in the world."

Kate felt her heart skip several beats. He hadn't just said that. No way. And there was no way he hadn't meant to say it either. He had wanted to hear it, and to know that he loved her. But then Martha released her hand, and everyone opened their eyes, and the dinner began.

The meal was delicious, and Kate enjoyed herself thoroughly. Ever once in a while, out of the corner of her eye, she would catch Castle watching her, and feel a small blush redden her cheeks. By the time they were done eating, Kate couldn't think of a time she had felt happier, or been with company she enjoyed more.

After dinner, they played several rounds of Apples to Apples and Crack the Case, and a few games of Clue. By the time the final scenario was determined as Mr. Green in the ballroom with the rope, it was nearly eleven, and Kate found herself so far past her normal air of business and self-enclosure that she began to wonder if her drink hadn't been spiked with something.

"Well," Martha said finally, after the group's laughter had died down about one thing or another, "I think I'll turn in."

"Already?" Castle asked.

"Yes, I do need my beauty rest, you know. I'm not getting any younger. And you don't have to comment on that," She cut him off.

"I think I should get to bed too," Alexis added.

"You too! ?" Castle inquired disbelievingly.

"As much as I'd love to stay up for another game, I think I'm going to go get caught up on that sleep I've been missing lately."

"Aw. Goodnight, honey," He kissed her forehead before she and Martha went off to their bedrooms. He watched them for a moment, and then did a tiny double take as he looked back to see Beckett watching him in admiration, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing... It's just, sometimes I forget how..."

"How what?"

"How it feels to have a family."

"You have-" Castle started.

"I don't mean literally, Castle," She cut him off, "I mean, to have these people at home, to eat dinner with, and play board games, and just... _be _with. Sometimes you just need to _be _with someone. And that's what family is for, to be there when you need them. And even when you don't."

_"Especially_ when you don't," Castle corrected.

She smiled at him. All of the sudden, she felt too far away from him, even though they were merely a few feet away from each other. But she was far too frozen in her spot to move closer too him. Fortunately, his closed the gap for her. He lifted his hand and brushed some hair out of her face, while simultaneously pulling her into him. Kate felt as though all of her that ever would have protested suddenly gave in, and she collapsed into him. She nestled her face into the crook of his neck, and curled up against his chest. He held her tightly around the waist and shoulders, and she felt a tiny kiss to the top of her head, which he no doubt would have denied.

"Castle?" She said after a moment.

"Hmm," He murmured softly.

She turned her face up to look at him, and looked back down at her. She eyed him carefully, and pulled herself a little more upright before whispering, "I'm thankful for you, and that you're here for me. I'm thankful that you love me. Because... I love you."

He brought his hand up to her cheek and touched it softly, rubbing his thumb along her jaw line, before bringing his lips to hers and kissing her softly. Kate felt her head spin and her mind go numb, and she raised her own hand to his cheek, as though to make sure he was truly there, that he was truly kissing her. For nearly a minute they kissed before they pulled away from each other.

"Kate," Castle whispered, "I'm thankful that you love me, too."

And with that they fell into each other completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little pure Caskett fluff. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review. If you think it's awful, please say so! (But tell me <em>why<em>, too, if you don't mind.)**


End file.
